Central Allied Territories
The Creation The CAT alliance was formed by Kwidowmaker and Drumaster, former members of the League of Extraordinary Nations (LEN). It is comprised of former members such as Zeek the Golden and Chowder3. The alliance was formed to ensure peace and prosperity for all its members throughout Planet Bob. The Alliance Charter .:Preamble:. We, The Central Allied Territories, here after known as CAT, do hereby declare this document to be true to its word, and agree that if we should break one of these laws or regulations we will allow ourselves to be tried in CAT court. CAT is to be a peaceful alliance, and tech raids are not allowed. If you are found guilty of attacking another nation without the signatures of both Leaders and the MoW, than you will be tried in the CAT court for either a Heavy Fine or Suspension/Expulsion. .:Article I:. Government Positions The government of CAT has numerous positions such as .:*Leader*:. (2) .:*Minister of War*:. (1) .:*Minister of Trade*:. (1) .:*Minister of Education*:. (1) .:*Minister of Foreign Affairs*:. (1) .:*Minister of Internal Affairs*:. (1) Members in these positions will be responsible for these duties Leader: The leader shall make sure that there is order in the Alliance. They will keep in contact with leaders of other Alliances, and will work to keep the peace throughout CAT and CN. They will watch over these forums, and charge any offender that breaks these laws. Minister of War: The MoW will keep the peace in-game, and will give clearance to members to fight back, in a defensive fight only. They will maintain the platoons, and make sure that the CAT army will be ready to fight at a moments notice. Minister of Trade: The MoT will work to keep tech deals and trade circles together. He will be assigned the duty of finding tech deals for members with none, and making sure that CAT members receive the best resources they can. Minister of Education: The MoE is in charge of educating fellow CAT members on subjects such as in-game CN help, or help on the forums. They will be required to pass an education test themselves, before being admitted. Minister of Foreign Affairs: The MoFA will be a representation of CAT, and therefore must act as though he is CAT himself. He is to create embassies and work with other alliances to ensure the safeguard of CAT and of other Yellow Team or Friendly Alliances. Minister of Internal Affairs: The MoIA works directly on the forums. His duties include keeping the forums clean of profanity, and makign sure that topics are in the appropriate position. If there are problems with members in CAT then the MoIA is to take over the situation in a non-aggressive way and sort it out to the best of his/her abilities. .:Article II:. Judicial System As a member of CAT, you agree that you will be tried in CAT court if reasonable evidence is found against you. CAT court gives representation to both parties, plaintiff and defense, and it is an equal opportunity to solve the problem. CAT uses these positions for Judicial Government :.:Chief Justice:.: (1) :.:Justice:.: (2) Members in these positions will be responsible for the following. Chief Justice: The CJ of the Alliance is responsible for keeping the court in order. When a court case is heard, he is expected to ensure that each side has an equal chance of success. During the case, Justices and the Chief Justice will convene in a private section and discuss their opinions on the case. The Chief Justice makes the final call, and makes sure that the fines fit the crimes. Justice: Justices of the Alliance try the cases. When there are not enough judges for all cases, a judge will serve a double-header (two cases at once). The judge will be allowed another 12 hours of conversation time to come up with his verdict. The Justices are given exactly 48 hours from the time the case is posted to give their verdict. In absentia of a Justice, the Leaders will give the verdict. Verdicts can come in these such amounts. The defendant will have until the time of the post to give his defense, unless he is found to be away on vacation/excused absence, in which case the trial will continue upon his/her arrival back. Small Fine: 1-3 Days of Tax Revenue payed to the Plaintiff. Medium Fine: 4-6 Days of Tax Revenue payed to the plaintiff. Large Fine: 7-10 Days of Tax Revenue payed to the plaintiff. Expulsion from the Alliance Addition to the Permanent ZI list. .:Article III:. Elections Government Elections will be held every three months, unless permission is given from both Leaders or a government member drops out. It will be every three months from April 7, and every government spot will be up for grabs. Elections will last for 72 hours, and 2 hours after this has occurred the elected officials will be sworn in. Election Dates for the next year include: July 7, 2008 October 7, 2008 January 7, 2009 April 7, 2009 .:Article IV:. Codes of Conduct As a peaceful Alliance, CAT has rules and regulations that everyone including government officials are required to follow. These rules include... (1) CAT members will not engage in any aggressive action against another CN player unless ordered to by the MoW and both Leaders. These attacks will only take place in the event of an emergency or war. (2) CAT members will respect all CN players, no matter what the circumstance. All CN players are treated with dignity and respect, even if CAT is in a war or intense discussion with them. (3) Profane words are allowed on the forums, but are not to be used in excess. Anyone found using profanity in excession will be liable for trial in CAT court. (4) Tech Raids are not allowed under any circumstance. CAT is to remain a peaceful alliance. .:Article V:. War CAT members are not allowed to declare war themselves, but in the event that a treaty might cause a war CAT members will be mobilized and asked to make the proper changes. Changes include but are not limited to <>Changing to Defcon 1<> <>Purchasing as many soldiers, tanks, aircraft etc. as needed<> <>Declaring war on up to three nations<> <>Purchasing nuclear weaponry<> Nuclear Weapons }{Nuclear Weapons are only to be used if said nation has been attacked first by a nuclear weapon from an opposing member}{ .:Article VI:. Foreign Affairs CAT allows members of other CN alliances to come and request an embassy or a mask. We allow any alliance to apply, and every application will receive equal thoughts. We reserve the right to deny anyone a request. Rules with Foreign Affairs "."Foreign Diplomats will receive respect, both on the forums and in-game"." "."Embassies are to be respected at all times, and only leaders are allowed to post in them"." Signatories Kwidowmaker/Leader Drumaster/Leader Blongo/Minister of War Danman3/Minister of Education Chowder3/Minister of Internal Affairs Zeek the Golden/ Ministry Commander